Technology for teleconference through a network is known. For example, a multipoint image communication method is disclosed. The multipoint image communication method is realized by a plurality of communication terminal apparatuses and a multipoint connection apparatus. Each communication terminal apparatus includes a plurality of television cameras. Each communication terminal apparatus multiplexes image signals from the plurality of television cameras and transmits the image signals to the multipoint connection apparatus. At this time, effective channel information is also transmitted. The multipoint connection apparatus notifies each communication terminal apparatus about the effective channel information of other communication terminal apparatuses. Each communication terminal apparatus selects an effective channel needed for processing a teleconference from the other communication terminal apparatuses and their effective channels, and inputs the effective channel through a display operation unit. This selection information is transmitted to the multipoint connection apparatus. In the multipoint connection apparatus, image signals of the effective channel are multiplexed. In each communication terminal apparatus, multiplex image signals from the multipoint connection apparatus are separated and displayed on a monitor.